Je plaide coupable
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Le procès des Malefoy. Drago s'attendait bien à y voir Granger, Potter et Weasley. Mais pas elle. Lovegood, le regard marqué par ce qu'elle a vécu, les traits durcis par une amertume nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, Drago sent le feu de la culpabilité le ravager.


**Note d'auteur : Un autre texte des Nuits d'HPF, écrit pendant celle de janvier, sur le thème "Torche". Un des rares textes dont je sois vraiment satisfaite malgré le peu de temps que j'ai eu pour l'écrire, je crois que j'ai été particulièrement inspirée x) J'aime beaucoup ce duo, que ce soit en pairing ou juste en interaction lambda, comme dans ce texte, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel !**

 **Enfin, il y a quand même un truc qui ne me plaît pas trop, c'est Luna, je crois que là je suis passée à côté du personnage, en le relisant j'ai eu l'impression qu'il manquait un truc... Mais bon, c'est le jeu, 1h et pas plus :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle était la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait souhaité se confronter. Le courage n'était déjà pas sa qualité première, mais face à elle, le peu qu'il possédait partait en fumée.

— Bonjour Drago, dit-elle avec une once de froideur qui le glaça à l'intérieur.

— Lovegood, répondit-il en essayant de garder la tête haute.

Mais il se sentait plus misérable que jamais. Son procès, et celui de ses parents, était sur le point de commencer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé l'y voir. Il s'était préparé à ce que ce soit un moment d'humiliation complète, quelque chose dont il mettrait probablement des mois à se remettre. Il s'était préparé aux regards accusateurs de Potter, Weasley et Granger. Et globalement de tous ceux qui assisteraient au procès, qui n'était malheureusement pas à huis clos.

Une de ses pensées alla à la jeune Asteria Greengrass qu'il avait croisée quelques jours plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une des rares personnes à ne pas l'avoir considéré comme un pestiféré, à ne pas l'avoir rejeté, à lui avoir adressé la parole. Oh, probablement qu'après la parution de leur sanction dans les journaux il n'entendrait plus parler d'elle, mais au moins il avait eu le cœur un peu moins lourd après leur rencontre.

— Je ne pensais pas venir.

La voix de Lovegood le sortit de ses pensées, que faisait-elle encore là ?

— Tu n'étais pas obligée.

— Harry m'a demandé de témoigner. Mr Ollivander n'a pas pu venir, il est trop vieux pour faire un tel déplacement. Je suis la seule de nous deux à pouvoir venir en parler.

Drago acquiesça. Il se sentait terriblement mal, brusquement. Ses mains étaient moites, il aurait voulu les essuyer dans sa robe, mais les traces seraient restées, et n'auraient pas manqué d'interpeller les journalistes. _Le jeune Drago Malefoy au comble de l'angoisse_ … _La culpabilité se lit sur le visage et les vêtements de Drago Malefoy_ …

— Très bien, répondit Drago d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. À Poudlard, il ne se serait pas gêné pour l'envoyer paître. Mais en cet instant, il se dégoûtait lui-même. Cette fille n'avait rien demandé, son seul tort avait été d'avoir un père un peu trop intègre, et on le lui avait fait payer.

Il releva brièvement les yeux et croisa son regard bleu. C'était encore pire. Les souvenirs lui revinrent comme des coups de poignard. Les sortilèges qu'elle avait reçus, les blessures, les coups… Et cette ambiance dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy, dont les couloirs n'étaient éclairés que par des torches, qui projetaient des ombres mouvantes sur les murs. Les visages des prisonniers sculptés par la lumière des flammes, leur maigreur ou leurs ecchymoses plus vives que jamais…

Lovegood restait plantée devant lui. Ils étaient quasiment seuls dans le couloir, ses parents entreraient pas une autre porte, et il n'avait qu'un sorcier du Ministère non loin de lui, pour veiller à ce qu'il reste bien sagement à sa place, qu'il entre dans le tribunal et reçoive ce qu'il méritait.

— Je ne pense pas que tu recevras de pire punition que celle que tu t'infliges à toi-même, asséna Lovegood.

— Quoi ?

— Ta culpabilité. Elle va te ronger pendant des années, et ne te quittera jamais complètement. C'est rassurant quelque part. Si tu ne culpabilisais pas, on pourrait douter que tu aies réellement une âme.

Il déglutit difficilement. Ce qu'elle disait était cruellement vrai, c'était une des spécialités de Lovegood. Mais d'ordinaire, elle était moins acerbe. Il sentit comme un arrière-goût de bile lorsque la pensée lui vint que c'était son séjour au Manoir Malefoy qui l'avait rendue comme ça. Dure, froide. Amère.

Il ne connaissait pas Lovegood, il n'avait jamais voulu la connaître, il n'aimait pas les gens excentriques. Mais il réalisa qu'il regrettait celle qu'elle était avant. Il regrettait sa fantaisie, ses propos absurdes, son regard rêveur, et les remarques qu'elle lançait, sans filtre, qui pouvaient parfois être blessantes, sans pour autant qu'elle cherche à être méchante.

Il avait sous les yeux une des preuves des crimes qu'il avait soutenus, auxquels il avait pris part. Les morts n'étaient plus là pour parler, les vivants si. Granger parlerait, elle raconterait ce que sa tante lui avait fait subir. Elle montrerait sûrement le « Sang-de-Bourbe » gravé dans son bras. Potter et Weasley ne feraient qu'appuyer ce qu'elle dirait, ils n'avaient pas spécialement souffert par la main des Malefoy.

Mais Lovegood… Les trois mois qu'elle avait passés au Manoir Malefoy lui donneraient de quoi parler… Elle était probablement celle qui entérinerait la gravité de leur peine. Lovegood, la fille d'un directeur de journal, enlevée pour contraindre son père à se taire, et torturée pour livrer des informations sur Potter et ses complices. Les journaux s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

— Je n'ai pas d'excuse, répondit-il dans un souffle, si bas que lui-même cru l'avoir pensé.

Mais elle l'avait entendu. Elle ne rit pas. Elle ne manifesta même pas de mépris. Son silence était pire.

— Je me souviens du moindre détail, Drago. C'est gravé. Ici.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la vit poser sa main sur son cœur. Et il crut que le sien allait se briser lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui brouillaient son regard. Il revit ces mêmes larmes, brillant à la lueur des torches dans son cachot, alors qu'il venait la chercher pour l'emmener se faire questionner. Il la revit, boîtant, essayant de cacher sa douleur, les dents serrées, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré.

Il se sentait minable, détestable. Il se rendait compte qu'elle avait raison. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il avait maigri, il le savait, l'appétit lui manquait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Et quelque part, ce procès lui permettrait de prendre un nouveau départ. Il recevrait ce qu'il avait mérité, il paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Sa conscience serait loin d'être tranquille, mais ce serait un début.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il ravala les sanglots qui poignaient dans sa voix. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il reste fort, encore quelques heures. Lorsqu'il serait à Azkaban, il pourrait laisser tomber le masque, plus personne ne le verrait alors. Personne ne viendrait le voir. Le peu de ses connaissances qui connaîtraient un sort meilleur chercheraient à se racheter, et il serait hors de question qu'elles soient vues allant lui rendre visite. Blaise, Pansy, Goyle… Il ne les reverrait probablement jamais. Et Asteria non plus. Jamais.

— C'est l'heure.

La voix grave de l'huissier lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Lovegood lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner pour prendre la porte réservée aux témoins. Il entra à son tour et se dirigea vers le banc des accusés, évitant de regarder les personnes présentes. Lire toute la haine dans leurs yeux était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Le procès se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard dense. Les voix lui parvenaient comme à travers un voile de coton, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il n'osa relever la tête que lorsque les témoins furent appelés à la barre. Ce fut d'abord Granger. Elle parla de Bellatrix, comme il l'avait imaginé. Mais lorsqu'on l'interrogea sur lui, Drago crut halluciner lorsqu'elle plaida en sa faveur, expliquant qu'il avait essayé de protéger Harry lors de sa capture en faisant semblant de ne pas le reconnaître.

Potter parla après elle, et appuya ses arguments, ajoutant que Narcissa Malefoy lui avait aussi sauvé la vie dans la Forêt Interdite. Weasley reprit à peu près ces arguments, insistant cependant avec moins de ferveur, ce qui n'étonna pas Drago.

Et puis vint son tour à elle. Elle paraissait si petite, si frêle par rapport à ses trois camarades. Pourtant il savait quelle force elle avait. Bien malgré lui, il l'avait constaté pendant son incarcération. Il pensait que vu sa stature, elle ne tiendrait pas une semaine sous les traitements des Mangemorts. Heureusement pour elle, Bellatrix n'avait jamais daigné se charger de l'interroger…

— J'ai été détenue pendant trois mois au Manoir Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix atone, comme si elle récitait un texte appris par cœur. On m'a enlevée pour faire chanter mon père, et on m'a interrogée plusieurs fois pour savoir où se trouvaient Harry, Hermione et les autres, et ce que je savais de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ce n'était pas elle qui parlait, c'était évident. Elle avait dû demander à Granger de lui rédiger son témoignage. Cependant, elle disait la vérité, et pour les juges c'était tout ce qui importait.

Et puis soudain, elle sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Elle se mit à entortiller une de ses longues mèches de cheveux blonds, à regarder autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait le lieu.

— C'était horrible, reprit-elle. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que pendant cette période. Mais Drago ne m'a rien fait. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres, comme quand il était à Poudlard, et qu'il ne faisait que reproduire ce que faisait son père. Finalement, c'est vous le plus grand coupable, Mr Malefoy.

Son regard bleu se figea sur le père de Drago qui s'efforça de le soutenir, les mains tremblantes.

— J'aimais beaucoup la lumière des torches, à Poudlard, reprit Luna d'une voix un peu moins assurée comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. J'aimais l'atmosphère des couloirs, les ombres sur les murs, on aurait dit qu'ils prenaient vie. Maintenant je ne supporte plus cette lumière. Parce que sur les murs de vos cachots, je ne voyais que la mort, et la douleur, et aujourd'hui je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.

Elle se détourna brusquement de la barre et disparut derrière Potter, Granger et Weasley. Weasley la suivit, laissant les deux autres échanger des regards inquiets.

Drago sentit ses oreilles bourdonner de nouveau. Il se haïssait, plus que jamais. Ce témoignage était le pire qu'il ait entendu lors de ce procès. Elle l'avait défendu, mais sa dernière tirade lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne méritait pas cette défense.

Il était un lâche, un bourreau, il l'avait détruite, elle et tant d'autres. Il n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite, et ce ne serait même jamais assez pour effacer sa culpabilité.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte, et j'avoue que j'ai pris un certain plaisir à torturer Drago de cette façon, à le rendre rongé de culpabilité, parce qu'il faut au moins ça pour racheter le personnage à mes yeux^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
